


Why me?

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: An experiment about loveThey can’t feel. Especially not love. But does that mean they can’t develope feelings for each other? An experiment mightget things clear.Have fun reading!Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix!





	1. Experiment starts

**Author's Note:**

> English isn‘t my mothertongue, I‘m sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Please have fun.

The door opened quietly as a slender blue haired man entered the room. A huge contrast to the white and clean walls and a pleasant sight to the person that waited.

"I am sorry for being late, superior, but I got the latest report from Agrabah." The male explained, as he walked to the desk and passed his clip board over. "I´ve written down everything that happened. If you have any questions, I´ll try to get more information."

His superior gave him a slight smile, as he took the reports.  
"Thank you, Number VII." He said, but didn´t even bother to look into the report.

Saix gave him a short nod. "Do you need my help with anything? Otherwise I´ll leave."

"Do you have any missions left?" Xemnas asked with a questioning look.

Now his subordinate shook his head. "Not really, but I wanted to take a look into the current status of Atlantica."

Amber eyes watched him with an intense look. "I guess Atlantica will have to wait. Stay with me for now."

Saix gave his superior a questioning look. "Do you have anything for me to do?"

"Are you questioning me?" Xemnas voice made sure, that this wasn't an option, but rather an order and his subordinate gave a short sigh before he walked around the desk to check what he would be used for.

"I'd be glad if you sorted out all of my reports." Xemnas said while leaning back.

"All of them?!" Saix wondered. "But …"

"All of them." Answered Xemnas without giving him a choice to complain.

His subordinate hesitated and watched the papers on the desk. He seemed to be unsure about what he should do.

"Just start."

Xemnas voice ripped him out of his thoughts, but he didn´t complain. Instead he leaned over and started to get a general view of all the stuff his superior gathered on his desk. It was a lot. And it was chaotic. But he kept his thoughts to himself as he sorted the papers and tried to get a system into the mess. He didn't even notice that Xemnas was still there, but didn't bother to help him.

He was about to finish, as he suddenly felt a pull from behind, stumbled and found himself on his superiors lap. In this moment he realized that said man hadn't moved a tiny bit since he started with his work.

"Oh, are you tired, Number VII?" Xemnas asked with a smirk and the sparkle in his amber eyes told Saix that this hadn't been an accident. But he didn't really care, embarrassment was a feeling he couldn't really remember. And he knew it wasn't intelligent to discuss with the other man.

"I am sorry, superior. I must have stumbled." He answered and tried to get up again. Not intending to play whatever Xemnas had in mind. But the other wouldn't let him get away that easily. His arms wrapped about the smaller mans waist, keeping him firmly in place. "Superior?"

"Are you feeling uneasy, Number VII?" He was way to close.

"Since you know that we can't feel anything … do I really have to answer?"

Xemnas seemed to think for a moment. "Have you ever tried?"

"Tried?"

"To feel."

Now Saix turned around with an irritated look. "What do you mean?"

"Since you became a nobody, have you ever tried to feel?" The silver haired explained.

"It's impossible."

"I asked if you tried. Now give me an answer."

Saix kept quiet for a moment. "I never tried."

"Would you like to try?"

Another minute a silence.

"Yes."

Xemnas gave a pleasant laugh.

"Then I'll gladly be your partner in this little experiment."

"So, what is this experiment about?" Saix still kept his golden eyes on his superior. Golden eyes meeting amber eyes and suddenly long fingers twirling streaks of silky blue hair.

So close. They were so close and Xemnas got even closer as he conquered the distance between their faces and lips met another pair of lips. For a moment the man was afraid that his subordinate would pull away, punch him or try to break the kiss. But he didn't. He just stayed the way he was. Obviously not sure what to do. An encouragement. Xemnas stopped twirling the blue hair but instead his hand wandered to the others neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. And finally Saix reacted. Not pulling away, not punching him, but instead he returned the kiss. Slowly, but he did. Tasting the flavor of his superiors lips. While he was still trying to get a feeling for the kiss Xemnas decided this was not enough. His free hand wandered down the other mans side and he let it rest on the smallers thigh, using the moment of distraction to deepen the kiss and invading the others mouth with his tongue. A small battle for dominance that ended with Saix defeat and so he gave all of it into his superiors hands. Or more … his mouth. His tongue exploring all of his mouth while Saix tried to get support from holding onto the other mans shoulders. The heat intensified until they needed to breath.

As Xemnas broke away both breathed heavily. His hand wandered to his subordinates cheek.

"Now. Did you feel anything?"

Saix blinked and needed a moment to get that this required an answer. "I … am not sure."

"What a disappointment."

"I am sorry, superior." Saix averted his eye.

Xemnas watched the other carefully. "There is no need to be sorry. The experiment is still going to continue. If you are willing to?"

"What … will happen?" For a moment Xemnas was sure that he was somewhat shy.

A simple answer. "We will try out whatever is needed to get to feel, while we are still working on Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes." Saix said while he got up from the others lap. "I will take my leave for now, superior."

"We will meet up again soon."

Saix gave a nod and walked over to the door. Then he hesitated.

"Superior, why me?"

A light chuckle. "Because you are my most loyal and trusted member of course … and you are the most appealing one."


	2. Experiment starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! 
> 
> Short chapter but more is coming.

It has been a week now. A week since their first kiss and the start of their experiment. And it had been a stressful week. Some of their plans hadn´t worked out well and the keyblade wielder got them some trouble, so there hadn´t been time to continue their experiment. It was as if nothing had happened and Saix wasn´t courageous enough to confront his superior. Because even though he pretended that he didn´t care it, he actually cared a lot. He got moody and short tempered and once the others noticed his strange behavior they tried to avoid him. Some had tried to make fun of him but they stopped soon after, leaving him in an even worse mood.

But even in this situation he did his job. Sending their comrades to their missions, gathering the reports, handing them over to Xemnas and doing some missions himself. He had the strong need to fight, to hurt and kill and so he had picked out a mission for himself. Something where he could take down some heartless to replace them with nobodies instead. It was perfect.

Once everyone else had left he was about to return the clip board to his room. He wouldn´t need the descripting of his mission and of course he didn´t want to take it along. Suddenly the absolute silence of the castle-that-never-was was interrupted by a voice.

"Number VII!"

Saix turned around facing his superior. The only other person or better nobody left inside of the castle. For the last week they hadn´t been alone for a moment but now that everyone was out on their missions - they were.

"Superior. Is something the matter?" Saix asked. Trying to stay calm and giving his superior the required respect.

"Where are you going?" Xemnas came closer, giving him a questioning look.

"I thought I should go on a mission myself. There is a lot to do and …"

A sigh.

Saix was confused. "Is something wrong, superior?"

"I thought we could continue our experiment." He simply replied.

Saix lowered the clip board he used for his missions. "Should I … postpone the mission?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No. It´s alright."

"Are you really sure? I think the mission can wait and …"

"No. You are doing your mission, Number VII."

Now Saix was the one to sigh. "I understand."

For a moment they were just standing there. Amber eyes looking into golden ones. None of them wanting to break that moment.  
Xemnas was the one that moved first. He came closer, wrapping an arm around the others slender waist and pulling him into a hungry kiss. Saix hesitated only for a second before he joined the kiss. They were alone, no need to think about what the others would think. It was nothing more than a continuation of their experiment. Science.  
He gave a low sigh as the kiss intensified and Xemnas pulled him closer. Their bodys only separated by their clothing. Saix hands wandered over his superiors shoulders and into his silver hair, searching for support and finally pulling the superior into an even deeper kiss. At the same time one of Xemnas hands wandered into Number VIIs neck while the other wandered lower. Caressing his side and hip making sure Saix would feel it through the fabric of his coat. Another pleasured sigh the shorter man tried to suppress by kissing him more eagerly. While his hand was roaming over the others body he used the distraction to slide his tongue into the others mouth. Another battle for dominance. Another battle Saix lost but he didn´t care. Instead he melted into the others hands and kiss and the feeling … was this a feeling? He wasn´t sure. Was it the memory of feeling?

As they broke their kiss both of them were breathing heavily. Staying close to each other. Trying to calm down. Xemnas caressed his subordinates cheek, his fingers drawing small patterns on the pale skin and Saix leaned into it. Xemnas thumb softly stroking the lips he had kissed so eagerly and he felt the shiver that went through the smallers body. His amber eyes looking into the golden eyes of his subordinate. It was hard to look away but he did. He leaned closer, placing a kiss on Saix neck, then his ear.

"Be careful on your mission. And once you are back, immediately report to me." Xemnas whispered into his ear. Planting another kiss before pulling away.

"Of course." Saix replied hoarsely.


	3. Next Level

He returned soon but had suffered some bruises. Too many things were on his mind. Most of them about his superior. About their kiss. It was almost as if he had feelings. A feeling of curiosity, of need, of wanting to be where his superior was. A feeling to serve, to kiss, to stay together. Did wishes count as feelings? Did desires count? Was it plain memory? Or was it just conditioning he adapted in his life as a human and still followed? It was weird. He knew they couldn´t feel and it confused him, which made him even more irritated. He needed to talk to Xemnas and he wanted to hear his voice. He thought about his order. About every word he had said. Report immediately. Yes, he would report immediately.

He did neither treat his wounds nor did he return to his room. Instead he immediately walked to the superiors office. Knocking against the door but entering without a wait. Xemnas was there. Waiting. And as he recognized Saix he got up from his seat and quickly walked over.

"I am back, superior." Saix stated unnecessarily as he closed the door behind him. "I´ve got your report."

"That can wait." Xemnas replied plainly as he pulled the other in another kiss. This seemed to get a habit of his. But Saix didn´t mind. He simply replied the kiss and enjoyed the feel of his superiors hair in his hands. Said man pushed closer and pressed his subordinate against the wall next to the door. He broke the kiss and watched him.

"I thought you´d come back sooner." He whispered. "And you are even bruised." The long fingers brushed over the few wounds Saix had taken.

"It´s nothing serious."

"It´s serious that some minor heartless were able to hurt you." His superior mumbled as he started to kiss his neck. His hands caressing Saix sides. "You are my second-in-command. It suits you badly."

"In that case – I am sorry." Saix said while giving a low moan.

"Maybe it´s about time we take our experiment to a higher level. What do you think, Number VII?" Even though this was a question Xemnas was already unzipping his coat.

"I agree with that." Saix mumbled while pulling his superior into another kiss. Only taking his hands away as Xemnas pushed the coat over his shoulders, caressing the pale skin instead.

In an attempt to do the same Saix reached out for the other ones zipper, trying to open the black coat but failing halfway through. It needed some help from Xemnas himself to open the zipper and push down the coat. But then the coat was gone and Saix finally able to touch the broad tanned shoulders. It was a nice feeling and he started to explore. His fingers brushing over the muscles, his chest, shoulders and arms and Xemnas gave him all the time he wanted.

It was getting harder as the superior started to explore his body. The feeling of his slender fingers running over the bare skin, his sides, his chest, his back. He was getting hotter with each second and the same seemed to be true for Xemnas. His touches were getting more intensive and his kisses more rushed. He was pressing closer, pinning Saix against the wall. His hands found their way down to the smallers legs and he suddenly lifted him from the ground and pressed him against the wall. Saix immediately wrapped his legs around his superiors waist, moaning at the closeness of their bodies. Both were clearly aroused and ready for more. Saix hands tangling in the other mans hair, pulling him closer as Xemnas pushed closer against his body. Feeling the others arousel. He left it to Saix to stay in the air, while he opened the smallers trousers. Sadly he had to put him back on the ground for a moment to push down the clothing, stripping him of the last fabric.

Meanwhile Saix was opening his trousers to do the same before he was lifted from the ground again. Another hungry kiss before the broke again. Xemnas fingers brushing over hot lips.

"Suck them for me." He said hoarsely and obediently Saix took the fingers into his mouth. Eager to continue.

Knock Knock.

Both of the froze at that moment. An almost shocked motion on their faces. Both of them stayed silent. Hoping the intruder would walk away if he wasn´t answered.

"Superior? I´ll come in if you won´t answer."

Xigbars voice.

Now Saix was almost panicking. There was no way Number II would simply leave. He´d either wait or walk in. And if he´d walk in … Saix didn´t even want to think about it and obviously Xemnas thought the same.

In an instant he was back on the ground.

"We´ll continue this later. Wait in your room." Xemnas whispered as he tried to fix his appearance and put on his cloak.

"I´ll count on three superior. One."

Xemnas cursed as he put on his cloak, trying to close the zipper while Saix tried to get his hair in order.

"Two."

They took Saix clothing and Xemnas was opening a portal to his chambers. A short goodbye kiss.

"Three."

The portal closed and a second later the door opened.

"What is it, Number II?" Xemnas angrily said.

But Xigbar couldn´t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed Xigbar is rude enough! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Retry

Saix went through the portal. He was still naked and shivering. He had been so close … why did Xigbar return in that moment? It was unfair.

He groaled, throwing his clothes on his bed and trying to calm down. His body was still hot and needy but he was denied what he wanted and he wasn't sure if Xemnas would follow later or when this later would be. In frustration he let himself fall back onto the bed but immediately got up again. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

The shower helped to cool down. Even though he would´ve preferred to stay at his superiors side. He felt frustrated, even more than the last week were they hadn´t had a chance to be alone. Once he had finished he walked back into his room, put on his trousers and just as he was about to sit down, a portal opened inside of his room. Something no one would have dared to … except one person.

"Superior." Saix hushed as he got back up.

Xemnas was walking out of the portal. He didn´t seemed too pleased and Saix didn´t get another chance to talk instead his superior pushed him down onto the bed, climbed over him and kissed him hungrily. His hands roaming the pale body and rapidly freeing them of their clothes. Now they were finally back to the status they were interrupted in earlier.

"Let´s try again." Xemnas mumbled as he kissed the others neck and brushed his fingers over the smallers lips. He took them into his mouth without hesitation. Licking them and slightly sucking. Amber eyes watching him with a pleased look. As Saix noticed his look he replied it while continuing to lick his fingers. Xemnas didn't last long, instead he replaced his fingers with his mouth while his hand wandered lower. As he started to prepare him the blue haired man broke the kiss as he gave a muffled moan. He reached for support on to the broad shoulders trying to adjust to this new and weird feeling. The superior nuzzled his face into the others neck, giving a kiss on the pointy ears.

"Relax." He ordered the other and Saix tried to do as he was told. Inhaling deeply.

Slowly Xemnas started to move his finger, sliding it in and out, attentively watching the other. His eyes were closed and his facial expression was stern.

"Don´t think about it. Just relax." Xemnas said again, adding another finger trying to widen the other. Preparing him for more. It was harder than he had thought and it took him some time to gain a pleasured moan out of the smaller. But as he did he continued. Prepared him thoroughly and finally pulled out his fingers.

Saix eyes opened again and there was a hungry flickering in his eyes. He didn´t have to say anything. Xemnas knew what to do. Spreading the others legs even more before settling himself in the right position. Then he carefully entered him, a moan escaped his mouth as he felt the tightness. He wasn´t sure if Saix moan was of pain or pleasure so he gave him an excusing kiss while he waited for him to adjust.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, trying to keep calm and prevent himself from giving into his lust.

"Yes." Saix mumbled. "Please … move."

And so he did. Pulling out and carefully pushing in. Taking it slow and observing his subordinates reactions. But the pleasure grew with every moment and soon Saix was cling to him. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, fingers pressing into his shoulders. Moans of pleasure escaping his mouth.

Enough for Xemnas to move faster. Giving himself over to what might be feelings. The want to gain more of those delicious moans and more of the pleasure. Pleasure for both of them.

His hands wandered to the others hip, keeping him in place as he moved faster. Saix tried to keep up with his rhythm, moving against him and making the feeling even more pleasurable.

He was close and he was sure Saix felt the same. But he wanted them to get to this point together. So he was holding out, trying to get the other to his climax.

Saix came with a pleasured moan, clinging even more to the larger body on top, and as Xemnas felt the body tensing and releasing he let go and came himself. Satisfied with the knowledge of coming inside of his lover. His lover. It felt weird but wasn´t this what they were? Lovers? Even if they weren´t able to feel love, this was as close as they could get.

For a moment he stayed still. Tried to calm down. Kissed his lover. Then he pulled back, a low sigh escaped the others mouth.

"Superior…" Saix mumbled. Trying to get some more of the comfortable warmth.

"Once we are alone, call me Xemnas."

"Xemnas," the word sounded strangely weird, "let´s continue to work on this experiment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time without interruption!


	5. Listen

It had been weeks and they had continued. But they´ve kept it a secret. Saix was glad, he knew the others would´ve mocked him if they knew that he was sleeping with their superior. They would´ve lost respect and that would´ve damaged his position as second in command. He could almost hear their mockery.

"Number VII? Are you listening?"

Saix flinched as he noticed his superiors words. His thoughts were wandering and he hadn´t paid attention. Everyone was looking at him. This question had never been asked before.

"Yes. Of course." He finally answered even though he didn´t know what he was talking about.

Of course their leader had noticed. Lately Saix had paid a lot of attention to the superiors face and he had noticed the small difference. The silver haired man might have looked the same as ever for the others but he knew. Saix was sitting there, stiff as ever, trying to cover up for his ignorance. But Xemnas had enough time studying his facial expressions.

"Fine." Xemnas said. "Please come to my office later, I´ve got something to do for you."

For the others this might´ve been convincing enough, but his subordinate couldn´t relax. He´d surely be scolded for that later and now their meeting seemed to take hours. He listened carefully, he didn't want to be scolded twice … or even punished.

Once their meeting was over he went to his room. Buying some time before he´d go to his superiors office but he knew he had to go eventually. As stoic as he could he walked over and knocked at the door. He entered the room as he was allowed to and closed the door behind.

"Lock it." Xemnas ordered and even though he was slightly confused the other did as he was told.

"You asked for me superior?" He finally asked.

Xemnas smiled. But it was a fake smile. Could he even smile for real? Saix wasn't sure. But he was sure that a smile meant trouble for him.

The superior leaned back in his seat. "Do I bore you, Number VII?"

It was as he had feared. "Of course not, superior."

"But you weren´t listening and you even lied to me."

Now Saix felt uneasy. "I am sorry. It will never happen again."

"I´m sure it won´t." Xemnas stated with a cold tone. "Come over here."

Saix nodded and walked over. He stayed silent, waiting for whatever his superior had in mind.

"Kneel down before me."

He hesitated, wondering what this was about. But he followed the order like the obedient subordinate he was. Suddenly he felt his superior patting his head, getting him even more confused.

"Since you didn´t mind my words today," Xemnas started, "I won´t mind your pleasure."

Silence. Golden eyes looking into amber ones, wondering what he was supposed to do or say.

"Superior?" He finally asked.

Xemnas gave another short smile. "Today you´ll only give pleasure to me. Taking your mouth to better use than your ears."

Saix hesitated. "As you wish, superior." He finally said. This was not a question, probably it was kind of a punishment. He got it.

"Now open my pants or do I have to do it myself."

Another order and without thinking about it, he did as he was told. Freeing his superior from hindering fabric and this time he didn´t hesitate. Instead he leaned closer, between his superiors legs. At first he licked him, but a forceful hand in his blue hair reminded him, that this wasn´t the time to be playful. So he put him inside of his mouth. Pulling slightly back and forth. His superior gave a pleasant sigh and leant back into his seat, his hand still inside the now messy blue strands.

Saix tried to do his best. Trying out different speed and used his tongue. Listening to the superiors reaction to know if he did good enough. It seemed he did. The pleasant moans told him enough and shortly after the superior used the hand in Saix hair to get him into the rhythm he wanted. Soon enough he was getting to his climax, releasing inside of his subordniates mouth. Said man coughed in surprise, spitting out some of the strange substance.

He noticed he was doing something he shouldn´t have done as he noticed Xemnas look. He almost feared him for a moment. "I am sorry." He mumbled. "I am sorry, superior."

His superior silently closed his pants and watched his second in command. Still kneeing on the ground, some of the white substance still on his lips.

"You´re forgiven. Now leave, Number VII."

"Yes."

With a small nod he left the room, wiping his lips before he was outside. He wouldn´t want to get questions about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any wishes for future chapters?
> 
> I want to write some KHIII stuff later but I‘ll give you a spoiler warning once I do :)


	6. In charge

Since that happened Saix had been desperate for more attention from his superior. Sadly he hadn´t gained it and he was about to go mad. He let himself being humiliated, he even apologized for it, he never disagreed with him, never questioned him. It was unfair. He deserved this special attention. 

Visiting his superior to give him the reports was painful. He yearned to be close, he was angry to be ignored and he was somewhat … sad? What a stupid thought. He couldn´t be said, a nobody had no feeling.

And yet … this evening he watched his superior as he looked through the papers he brought him.

Until the silver haired man watched him. “Number VII?

“Yes. I am taking my leave, superior.” Saix mumbled. Xemnas had sent him away every day. Even if he waited for some more words, he wouldn´t get them.

“You can stay.” 

Saix hesitated. “Do you have a mission for me, superior?” 

“No, Number Seven.”

Saix was confused. He wasn´t allowed to go yet he wouldn´t get a mission?

“We have an agreement. I never allowed you to quit.” Xemnas explained with a small smily. “And I let you wait long enough.” He reached for his subordinates hand while he watched him attentively. “I know you waited for that. Come on.”

Saix wanted to decline, but his body had already moved. Took his superiors hand, settled on his lap and was clinging close to the strong body. Before he made a clear thought, his superior already pulled him into a hungry kiss. Maybe, Saix thought, maybe Xemnas had missed it as well. He pushed closer, rubbed his body against the other ones. His body got hotter with every moment, the kiss more fiery. He loved his superiors touch, he wanted to get undressed and he wanted to give himself to the other man more than anything. 

Soon his pants were lying on the ground. The superiors hands stroking his thighs, pulling him close and soon enough preparing him for more. Fingers thoroughly widening him, getting him used to the intrusion. Saix suppressed every sigh or moan. He wanted to show neither pain nor pleasure for the moment. Even though he wouldn´t last much longer. 

“You have behaved well, Number VII.” Xemnas whispered into the others ears, placing a small kiss. “Today is special. I´m allowing you to be more active, so show me how well you can do.”

“Yes … superior.” Saix mumbled as he lifted himself into the air. He guided Xemnas as he sat down again and a moan escaped his mouth. Both pained and pleasured as he was filled completely. It was more intense, he thought. The way he was sitting on the others lap, Xemnas was pushing deeper without moving at all. Had it ever been so much? For a moment he had to lean against his superiors shoulder, breathing deeply, adjusting. Getting used to the intrusion. But as soon as he got used to it he started to move. Supported by the other mans grip on his hips. At first it was weird, being in control of the speed and intensity but soon his thoughts were swept away and he gave into the pleasure. Moving faster, enjoying his superiors kisses and his touch. It was almost as if he had some new power. He was in charge. He was the one deciding what would happen and what they would do. He didn’t even realize that Xemnas was controlling him. By simply holding his hips he made him go faster or slower. He even shifted him into the best position. So even though Saix thought he had control, Xemnas had never given it over to him. Saix could feel himself getting close, tensing and finally he released. At the same time he felt the sensation of being filled by his superior. 

Xemnas was watching him with a pleased look. He was satisfied with the knowledge that whenever he asked for Saix to join him – he definitely would. And even after he pulled out, Saix was still clinging to him, reaching for support while losing himself into what might be feelings. Meanwhile Xemnas himself was leaning back – he was relaxed. 

The peaceful situation was interrupted suddenly as the door opened and Xemnas looked into the surprised, then shocked face of Number IX. But Demyx quickly realized the situation he was in and the deathly vibe his superior emitted. Gladly Number VII was too exhausted to notice him. He instantly turned around, closing the door as silently as possible. Making sure Saix wouldn´t notice him.

Demyx didn´t tell anyone. He didn´t want to die and after another visit of his superior he was even more convinced – he´d be death before he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Just noticed I haven´t uploaded it yet.
> 
> I´m currently doing a 100 drabble challenge for XemSai, so don´t wonder if I won´t continue here the next time.  
> I´ll not drop it <3


End file.
